overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Beebeezee
Beebeezee (ピービーゼー) is the Prince of the Zern Tribes of the Abelion Hills. Appearance Beebeezee was a pretty-looking lump of lustrous amethyst purple colored maggot which. He was about 90 centimeters long, and it did not have hands, but stubby feet. Personality Having been pampered his whole life, the prince takes great pride in his body to the point of displaying narcissistic tendencies. However, he does have a more selfless and considerate side, as shown from his hesitance to escape from captivity in fear of severe reprisal from Jaldabaoth upon his people. Though young, Beebeezee is capable of maintaining a cool and logical mind under dire situations, and ensured that proper precaution and a clear practical plan for the future had been made before celebrating his freedom. He was quite proud of his abilities as a 4th tier magic caster, but became humbled after hearing about the existence of 10th tier spells. Even in the face of danger, Beebeezee displayed a respectable degree of bravery as he supported Neia during their battle against the multi-headed demon. Background The Zerns of the Abelion Hills were all coerced into joining the Demi-Human Alliance by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. To ensure their loyalty, the king of the Zern, as well as Beebeezee, were taken as political hostages. After the death of the Zern king, the Zern, fearing for the safety of their prince, contacted Caspond's forces to negotiate the rescue of their prince in return for their support in the war effort against Jaldabaoth. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc For the most part of Demi-Human Alliance's occupation of the Northern Holy Kingdom, Beebeezee was confined to the tallest tower in Castle Kalinsha, guarded by two powerful Vah Un . He was treated well though forbidden to leave. While sleeping in his quarters, he was awoken by Neia Baraja and CZ2128 Delta who had been entrusted by his eggmates to rescue him. Despite the prospect of freedom, Beebeezee was hesitant to leave as he feared it would only welcome destruction upon the Zerns from Jaldabaoth. However, after learning that the Zern King was killed, he acquiesced to the escape. Though to be on the safe side, he insisted that they make it look that he was being taken against his will. After the trio managed to reach the Castle larder, Beebeezee was greeted by the Zern extraction team. The Zern Prince asked his subjects what the next course of action would be and if they were dooming themselves by rebelling. The Zern countered that Jaldabaoth was untrustworthy and treated the Zern like livestock. They planned to escape back to the Abelion Hills. The prince berated their logic as the Hills were occupied by Jaldabaoth's forces, and that there was nowhere safe for them to hide. When another subject suggested forming a resistance, Beebeezee dismissed the idea, knowing full well that a large scale rebellion would attract attention from the demon and ultimately their species destruction. Faced with a hopeless situation, Neia recommended that the Zerns seek asylum in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Having never heard of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Beebeezee asked Neia to clarify. He was in disbelief that it was a nation where a human adventurer, Momon, successful drove off Jaldabaoth. Beebeezee was reluctantly to have his people become refugees in a strange nation, but Neia assured him that he and his people would not be turned away. Being told that the sovereign of the nation, Ainz Ooal Gown, was missing Beebeezee asked if the Zerns would be accepted given that they were non-human and wondered if the kingdom was ruled by humans. To his surprise she informed him and his royal guard that Ainz was an undead. While followers dismissed Neia's insistence that the Sorcerer King was a benevolent undead, Beebeezee however trusted her, when seeing her confidence. Once the Circlet Demon had shown up he along with his fellow Zern followers, Neia and Shizu ambushed him in order to take him out for good, he provided assistance by primarily countering the spells the demon was casting using the Grand Mother's head. During the skirmish Neia got blinded by a spell that casted on her, and he served as her eyes and guide in order for her to shoot her arrows towards the demon and dodge it's attacks. Once the Demon had been killed, he and his followers briefly celebrated their victory, than they went ahead and assisted the Liberation Army by turning against the Demi-human army and help liberate the city.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer After Kalinsha was re-taken, he and most of his followers went to the Sorcerer Kingdom to seek refuge but left 200 of his followers behind to provide assistance in searching the Abelion Hills for any info regarding the Sorcerer King's location. In the final battle he and the rest of his followers came back along with other liberated Demi-humans under the Sorcerer King to provide assistance to the Liberation Army and were all present when the Sorcerer King fought a re-match against Jaldaboath and won.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers The Zern prince is not as strong as some of the other leaders in the Demi-human alliance but he is still quite a strong individual capable of casting spells up to the 4th Tier. He uses the Yin principle of the Five Elements. He is able to cast his spells in unison with the Yin - Five Element. He has a special ability called Wood Element Strengthening. Racial Classes * Zern Lord ' Job Classes * '''Gogyoutsukai '(Five Elemental User) * '''Yin Master Active * Grand Fireball: Since it is of the 4th tier, this spell is presumed to be the superior version of Fireball. * Lightning Claw: A spell that casts a stroke of electricity in the shape of a beast talons trough the air and do electric damage to an intended target. Relationships Zern King The previous king of the Zern was Beebeezee's father. After learning of his death at the hand of Jaldabaoth's minion, he was saddened by the news. Neia Baraja Beebeezee commented that the human girl smelled nice, to the point it was making him hungry. He was grateful she had risked her life to save him and seemed to work together well as team during their fight against the demon general. They helped each other as comrades in arms, Neia has even come to respect the prince for his power and he turn also acknowledges her skills. He trusts her words enough to believe in her story regarding the Sorcerer King, and the assurance they will be welcome to live in his nation. CZ2I28 Delta CZ is brisk and informal with the prince despite his royal status. However, the prince does not particularly seem to mind. Grand Mother Despite being of a different species, Grand Mother was Beebeezee's first love. However, he insisted it was a childish crush. When he learned about what was done to her by Jaldabaoth he wished to avenge and kill the demon that mutilated her corpse. As a sign of respect and mourning in their culture the king ordered that her head be immediately eaten once the fight was over. Trivia * He is the first New World Heteromorph monarch to have willingly joined the Sorcerer Kingdom. Quotes * (To Neia Baraja): "No, I am not uncomfortable...but you smell delicious. It makes me hungry." * (To Neia about the Zern's taste in food): "The bodily fluids of living creatures, be they alive or dead." * (To his fellow Zerns): "Oh eggmates of mine. I hear my father has passed on. I know that he ― Jaldabaoth ― does not intend to keep his word. But where will we flee after betraying Jaldabaoth? He has already conquered our lands, and installed his trusted demons as their rulers...are we not destroying ourselves by choosing to rebel?" * (To his fellow Zerns): "―You fools. Can we leave that question until after we run? This is the turning point. Once we cross it, we must follow our course to its very end. Now is the only time we can turn back. Tell me, once we go back to our hive, once we go back to our hills, how do you intend to live on?" * (To his fellow Zerns): "You fool. That will only invite destruction from Jaldabaoth. An ant swarm draws more attention than a single ant." * (To Neia about the Sorcerer King): "...We cannot read the expressions of human beings. But I understand that someone as brave as you ― who has delved deep behind enemy lines in order to effect a daring rescue ― must be making such a statement with the utmost confidence. Therefore, I shall believe in him as well ― not the Sorcerer King who is one of the undead, but the Sorcerer King in whom you have placed your faith. Let us entrust ourselves to the Sorcerer King, then." * (To his fellow Zerns): "There are two humans, and six of us. Until recently, the eight of us were mutual enemies, but now we are comrades in arms. Such is the stuff of which heroic sagas sing." * (To Shizu upon learning the truth): "The tenth tier? No. It can't be, right? The tenth tier...Could it be true...And to think, I was so proud of myself and my fourth tier..." * (To Shizu): "Mm. I am glad that you understand. Personally, I am very unhappy that a demon is using the head of the Grand Mother. Indeed. She was my first love, after all." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Insects Category:Worms Category:Zerns Category:Magic Casters Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Demi-Human Alliance